On the Verge
by ratti pillo
Summary: It's senior year for the Ducks, and it's not going to be easy amidst the drama of growing up.


_I've been away too long! Moving, work, and grad school apps put all my f.f. reading and writing aside, but I think I'm ready to write again- or rather, I've been itching to. I had put my other FF on the back burner for a while, and had gotten the thought of doing this series of sorts in my head. I've been fascinated by bad teen dramas! Well, not bad per se. I haven't watched any of them, but just have been reading synopsis and the like online and it got me itching to write a torrid, juicy teen-drama rama fest with the Mighty Ducks. Right now, this story line has been taking up my time, and I hope to get back to In the Pages, when the inspiration strikes. Enjoy and more importantly- review review review!_

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

"Another year, another room, " Julie proclaimed, as she dropped a heavy duffel bag into the entry-way of what was to be her and Connie's room. It was early morning of the upperclassmen move-in day.

"At least this one is bigger, " Connie said, coming into the room, putting down a crate of her belongings on the floor. "Welcome home for the next nine months, Cat. But the rumors were right…the senior year suites are quite nice.

"Yeah, the perks of being a senior," Julie replied. They both sighed as they realized the rest of the moving in they had to do, and retreated back into the common room, where a mess of boxes, bags, suitcases, and crates were scattered about.

It was senior year for the Ducks at Eden Hall. As upperclassmen they all would be residing in Gyllebol Hall, the senior dorm on campus. Like Connie said, it was

"Ay yi yi, " Connie said, looking at the floor. A brunette girl peeked her head into the door from the hallway.

"Why do we have so many things?" the girl said, holding a large box in her hands. A darker haired girl appeared behind her, both giving Julie and Connie big smiles.

"Because we're girls, Katie. We're biologically programmed to hoard lots of useless shit," Julie said, smiling and helping the first girl with the box, as the two came in.

"The suite is complete!" Connie brightened up. The four girls all hugged warmly, after placing their things on the messy floor.

"I can't believe it…senior year!" Katie said, in an excited whisper, as if she spoke any louder she would be disturbing them.

"What time did you guys get here?" Alicia asked.

"My dad dropped us off buck early to avoid the big rush, " Connie said.

"Yeah it will, " Alicia said, tying her dark brown hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, once we get all this shit put away, " Julie said. "Where's the rest of your stuff?"

"Getting here, "Alicia said, raising an eyebrow and smiling. On that cue, Ken, Averman, Russ, and Luis came in, all armed with boxes and bags.

"Jesus, guys, " Ken said, surveying the mess, trying to find a place to put his box. "Um?"

"Here, " Connie said, as the girls cleared a spot for their suitemates belongings.

"Thanks!" Alicia said, taking a box from Luis. "We ran into your teammates, and we figured now that we're living with the Lady Ducks, that some of that power transferred over to us, " she said to Connie and Julie.

"Oh yeah!" Connie said, draping an arm around Averman. "Feel free to use these guys for anything that you don't particularly feel like doing. I mean…that's what they're here for!"

"Here, here!" Julie said, looking up from a box she was going through. However, the girls were met with groans from the guys.

" It's good to know that you girls treasure us in that very special way, " Russ quipped.

"Yes. As male slaves, " Averman said.

"Yes, yes, " Alicia said, giving him a hug. The redhead immediately brightened up. "But thanks for helping us with our stuff!"

The guys all exchanged pleasantries with the girls and made their way back to their rooms. Another person entered the room, holding a box.

"I think there was a stray, " Dean Portman said, holding up another box.

"Oooh, that's mine, " Alicia said. "Thanks, Portman."

"No problem, " he said. She took the box from him. Portman surveyed the mess around the room. "I think you guys have a lot of work to do here…won't bother you guys any longer. "

"You're not bothering us, "Julie said. "But if you really want to be a sweetheart, you'll help me put my bed on risers. "

"Sure, Cat, " Portman said. He followed her into the room that her and Connie were sharing.

"Ah, they're all sweethearts, " Alicia said, picking up a box and bringing it to the room her and Katie were to share.

"Yeah, when they're not being pains in the asses, " Connie said. "Hey Jen, can you hand me that bag by your door?"

"Sure, " Alicia replied, coming out of their room, and giving Connie the bag she needed. The four girls continued going through their things, chatting incessantly about being back at school. Once they had their items in their room, they worked on figuring out what would go into their shared common room. The common room sat in the middle with one door going to Katie and Alicia's room, another to Connie and Julie's, then one to the bathroom they shared. There was also a couch, two armchairs, a coffee table, bookcase, and four desks pushed into the places on the wall where there was space. It was quite a comfortable space.

Connie plopped down on an armchair, with Julie, Katie, and Alicia following suit, all tired from the morning move. There were some things to debate on and they started talking about the various decorating schemes and idea they all had in their heads. Connie nodded and smiled at what the three other girls were offering in regards to how the common room could be personalized, but remained mostly quiet, lost in her own thoughts.

This was it- their senior year. It had been quite the tumultuous journey- starting out at Eden Hall wasn't the easiest- being snubbed by the student body, new coach, Bombay leaving, almost getting their scholarships revoked. But then there was the sweet victory of beating the Varsity goons at the showdown, then following it up with a successful hockey season. The years had passed, and all the Ducks had found their own niches within the school outside of hockey.

Of course Julie and her had remained best friends. Katie and Alicia came into their lives around sophomore year.

Katie Sommers and Alicia MacDonald were good friends, maybe not best friends, because of their personalities. They were both from suburbs of Minneapolis, from upper-middle class families. Alicia had actually befriended Connie first, back in sophomore year.

_"Hey!" Connie heard a low whisper. She was running late back to the dorm, after putting in some extra time on an article she was writing for the Eden Hall Gazette. Her dorm building was just a couple of yard ahead, but there was no one else in the immediate vicinity. She stopped dead in her tracks, leery of her surroundings, as it was nighttime and she was by herself. _

_"Hey!" the voice repeated itself, with a hint of annoyance in their voice. _

_"Who's there?" Connie asked, holding her binder just a little bit closer to her chest, looking around cautiously. _

_"Come over here, by the bushes!" Connie crept cautiously off the path, towards a thicket of bushes. It was in a space between her all-girls underclassmen dorm and one of the all-boys underclassmen dorms, shady and dark- the perfect place to hide out. _

_"Hello? Are you here? In the bush…?" Connie asked, her voice trailing. She stuck her binder into the bush for signs of life. _

_"OW!" the female voice once again rang. Suddenly, a tall, dark haired girl stuck her head out of the bush. An arm followed, rubbing the top of her head. Apparently, Connie had poked her pretty well with the edge of her binder. _

_"Sorry, " Connie said. She hugged her binder to her chest again. "Um…might I ask, what are you doing here? In the bushes?"_

_"Long story…um, maybe not that long, but I don't have pants, " the girl said. She was indeed hiding behind a large thicket, so Connie did not notice this. _

_Connie gave her an incredulous look. The girl looked somewhat familiar. "Hey, don't you live on the third floor?" she asked. _

_"Yeah…you're name is Constance, right?"_

_"Well, Connie. You looked familiar. And your name is…" Connie had never been good with names. _

_"Alicia. Alicia MacDonald. I'm not good with names either. I just remembered seeing Constance on your room sign. Anyway, I don't have pants…"_

_"OK, you don't have pants, " Connie said. "Listen, we need to get back to our floors soon- it's almost time for room check!" Underclassmen had to undergo room check. _

_"Don't you think I know that? Anyway, I can't just stroll up into Correy without any pants, can I?" Alicia hissed, referring to their mutual residence. _

_"No, I guess not. Um, " Connie bit her lip. She wanted to help this girl, partly because she lived down the hall and it would be hard to face her if she didn't. ON the other hand, the situation was particularly funny and Connie burst out laughing. _

_"Why are you laughing? " Alicia asked. _

_"You don't have any fucking pants on!" Connie said. She took off her backpack and began looking for something to help her floormate with. _

_"Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling out a long sleeve shirt. It was actually Charlie's who lent it to her at some point that day because she was cold. _

_"That's not pants!"_

_"I don't think this is time to argue."_

_"Fine. Keep a watch out, will ya?" Alicia said. Connie nodded. "I can't exactly put them on back here. _

_Connie looked back and fourth and announced that the coast was clear. She put out her arms so Alicia could reach out and steady herself, and successfully pulled herself out of the shrub. _

_Connie took a look at the strange girl. Mostly legs, wearing a pair of dark colored panties. Connie handed her the long sleeve shirt; Alicia was about to simply wrap it about her waist, but Connie stopped her. _

_"Put both your legs through the arms. C'mon, I'll tie the bottom part around your waist." Alicia complied and in a few minutes they had fashioned make-shift pants. Thankfully, the tee shirt she was wearing covered it up successfully, and it looked like she was wearing a pair of navy blue leggings. _

_"You are a life saver!" Alicia squeled, giving Connie a hug. She hugged her back. "How did you know to do that?"_

_"Trust me, I know, " Connie said. "C'mon, let's go!" She pushed Alicia in front of her, so she could monitor her behind and make sure that the tee shirt wouldn't come undone. They approached the entranceway of Correy hall, bypassed anyone of interest and got up to the third floor unseen to anyone. _

_"Oh my goodness, " Alicia said. "Again, you are a lifesaver. I'll come by and drop this off in a bit, ok?" _

_"No problem. Anyway, why were you out and about without any pants?" Connie inquired. The two girls were in the hallway of their floor, right by the bathroom, where some floormates were looking at Alicia and her improvised outfit. Connie and Julie's room was at one end; Alicia's the opposite, and they were about to part. _

_"Well, I was making out with Marty Larson, and things were getting heavy, but his stupid roommate Joey-"_

_"Joey Wright? I know exactly who you're talking about. He's so annoying!" Connie replied. "He would totally rat you out. He's just jealous that Marty's getting his."_

_"I know! Well, he was coming in and out the window I went. Sans pants."_

_"Sounds like a de-pant-estration! " Connie quipped. _

_"Ha! Well at least Larson has a first floor room. Anyway, thanks again, sweets!" Alicia said. They collapsed into another hug. _

Since that time, Alicia and Connie had been buddies, bonding over their unique meeting and the mutual 'trouble' they would get into. Katie had a less interesting meeting with Julie, Connie, and Alicia, as she transferred several months into their junior year and ended up rooming with Alicia after her initial roommate was kicked out. Katie

and Alicia weren't the best of friends; they weren't as close as Julie and Connie were, but Alicia thought Katie was sweet, and Katie was willing to put up with some of Alicia's antics. It seemed like it was a good fit; the four of them were pretty sure that they would work well as suitemates.

"Helloooooo, ladies of Suite 312, " a male voice rang from the hallway. They had kept the main door to their suite open, as to welcome any random visitors and to be of any help to any other of the girls that lived on their floor. Two familiar boys appeared in the doorframe.

"Banksie and Captain, " Connie said from her armchair. "Are you picking us up for assembly?"

"Maybe, " Adam said, coming in. "Hey Alicia, Katie, how are you guys? " he said to the two non-Ducks. He sat on the armrest of Connie's chair, making her shift her position. Charlie sat down in between Julie and Katie, who were on the sofa, also saying hi to Alicia and Katie.

"Doing good, you?" Alicia said. Katie remained quiet, mouthing a quiet hi when Adam asked.

"I'm good..ready for senior year, " he said. "We thought that you guys would be ready for a bite to eat."

"Yes, please!" Julie said, rubbing her stomach. "I'm starving, lets go!" She popped out of her spot on the couch and pulled up Charlie and Katie by their arms. Alicia got up from her spot on the floor, and the four of them went out to the door. Julie yelled over her shoulder for Connie to get the door. Connie was still in the armchair, and hadn't moved at all.

"C'mon, lazy, " Adam said, getting up. He helped her out of the armchair, and led her by holding her shoulders and pushing her gently as she went to get their room key from the table in her bedroom. They crossed the living room to the door. Before she could get through that door to close it behind her and Adam, he pushed it shut, closing them into the suite.

He turned her around to face him and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, pulling her close to him. She kissed him back, and the two began kissing harder. After several seconds, Connie pulled away.

"Adam…c'mon, " Connie said. "You know we can't." Though she sounded firm, a small smile formed across her lips.

"I know, " he said, the same smile spreading across his face. "Can you blame me for trying just a bit?"

"I guess not. C'mon, I need coffee and something in my stomach, " she said, opening the door behind her with one hand, and pulling him through the door by his belt loops with the other.

* * *

Portman lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He glanced over at his roommate, Fulton, who was sound asleep. Other than the soft snoring coming from Fulton and the occasional stirring and settling of something from the common room immediately outside his door, he lay in a quiet reprieve.

The day had been tiring; moving in and helping what seemed like everyone else move in. He wasn't terribly happy to be back in school, but he had grown accustomed to Eden Hall as 'home'- since he did spend most of his year there. He wasn't looking forward to the load of schoolwork, the college applications, and teachers, but being back in the dorms, surrounded by his best friends and getting his independence back (the summer had been a bit oppressive with his watchful mother and father eyeing and questioning all his whereabouts) was getting him more and more anxious to get the year going.

Best of all, being back at school also brought him back to her. Of course, he always got the pleasure of being close to her again several weeks prior to the term starting, when the Ducks reunited for training camp. For the past three years, his summers dragged on recklessly- partying, random hook-ups, drinking, going to the gym, and working his part time job as a lifeguard at the lake, hanging out with his older cousins, etc keeping him busy as possible, so he wouldn't have to think about her. Then when the second week of August arrived, he would find himself a bundle of nerves the entire car ride up to Minneapolis, knowing that he would see her again.

Of course, they were just friends. They always were. Julie and him had bonded quite a bit when they were first thrown into Duck-world, for the Junior Goodwill Games. They along with Luis, Dwayne, and Ken had been outsiders to the original Ducks, and walls were put up upon their first meeting. Portman and Julie seem to get along naturally, for whatever reason. Many a late night was spent before the Ducks arrived to training, the two of them talking and Portman smoking a contraband cigarette behind the dormitory where they were staying. There was no attraction involved; he felt the need to keep an eye out for her, like he did his younger sister, though the blonde tomboy was more than capable of taking care of herself. When it came to Eden Hall, Julie was there to call him out on his absence. Portman had been a bit annoyed with Bombay's absence from the team that he at first passed at the opportunity to attend the school.

_"You idiot, " she said, tearfully, "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"You know my reasons, Cat…I don't think I need to explain myself anymore to anyone, even you, " Portman said, closing his eyes, not wanting to imagine Julie crying on the other end of the phone line. _

_"Portman, you're not the only person who's giving up a whole lot to come here, you know that? Everyone is! We're leaving behind families, friends, schools, and everything we've grown up with and known to go to this school in fucking Minnesota of all places, " she said, holding back tears. _

_"It's not easy Portman, " she continued, " but who said it was going to be? We sit next to these J. Crew clones, who think that they're better than us, because of their trust funds and Old-Boy connections. The training is brutal with Orion. The Varsity team are terrors on the ice and in between classes. The homework is the most I've ever seen. Yeah, it would have been nice if Coach Bombay was here to hold our hands, but guess what, Portman? This is what it is now. No one can't hold our hands forever."_

_"Cat, I can get by here where I am by just staying here, " Portman replied, in a soft voice, not one-hundred percent confident in what he was saying. "I'll go to college, and do all that stuff, whatever. I don't need Eden Hall for that."_

_"Sure, yeah, whatever. You might not need Eden Hall, but you know what? We need you. The Ducks need you." There was a break of silence between the two. _

_"I have to go, Portman," Julie said. "It's almost time for lights-out. Good-night."_

Luckily, Bombay had been thinking the same thing, and several weeks later, Portman signed whatever papers needed to be signed. Of course, Bombay had been persuasive in getting him to come back to the Ducks, who did indeed need him on the ice and off, but Portman always had Julie's tearful phone conversations in the back of his mind. He arrived to Eden Hall, the Ducks defeated the Varsity, showed their worth to the school and community, and found some form of acceptance. Slowly but surely, the Ducks as individuals started to find their own niches at the school, among other friends and activities to compliment their relationship with hockey and the Ducks nicely.

Portman's infatuation with Julie began several months into this period at Eden Hall. Julie was no longer the tomboy that once threw up after having a menthol cigarette, or whacked some Iceland defenders across the knees with her save stick, who didn't wear make-up, or care what she wore. It wasn't a sudden or shocking change, but once Julie had caught the eye of the Varsity goalie, Scott Vanderbildt, she dressed up more, asked Connie for lipgloss and makeup tips, and how to get male attention. It was an exterior makeover- a more polished Julie with the same personality, and perhaps a more apparent girlishness to her behavior. Whatever the exact circumstances were, it didn't matter. Portman just remembered the sudden pangs of hurt when Julie gushed that Scooter had asked her out on a date.

_"He even has one of those stupid preppy nicknames preps give to one another, " he muttered. They were in the cafeteria, the first ones to arrive to the Duck table. _

_"Whatever, don't be jealous," she said, laughing._

_"I'm not jealous, " Portman said, softly, starting to pay more attention to the burger in front of him than to the girl next to him. _

_"I was just kidding, dude, " Julie said, shrugging._

_"Yeah, "he said, back. _

_"Well, you're no fun," she said. _

_"Anyway, did you do the homework for Hartshorn's class?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't look at her when he said that, but instead took bites of his burger while looking in the opposite direction. _

_Julie didn't answer. He glanced over. She was picking at her food, staring over at the Varsity table. Scoote seem to feel her eyes on him, and turned fully to smile and wave, turning slightly red. She waved back, silly grin plastered on her face. _

_"I gotta get that homework done, " he said, getting up, as he finished the last bites of his food. "Later, Cat." He walked away, and turned around to see if she acknowledged his leaving. She didn't. Scooter had made his way over the table and sat down, talking to the eager freshman, as she smoothed out her skirt. _

He lay there in bed, still trying to figure out what was it about Julie that got him. Of course, his crush didn't remain at the same level over the past few years. It fluxed every couple of months or so, diminishing while he was at home in Chicago, intensifying when he got to training camp, meandering when the term started and he saw Julie and Scooter hand-in-hand.

He was good-looking, great body, hockey player, and smooth when he needed to be, so it wasn't a problem to bag any girl at Eden Hall, Blake, St. Mary's, or any other school in the vicinity is seemed. But when he thought he was over Julie, he would find himself again lost in whatever it was that he liked- or maybe loved- so much about her.

At the moment, his crush on Julie had remained in the same state for a little over half a year. About eight months earlier, Scooter and Julie had broken up. Scooter had been half way through his freshman year at Harvard and the distance was too much for the two. The break-up was amicable, from what Portman knew- Julie tended to confide in Connie and her other girlfriends regarding relationships and the like once she was dating Scooter, instead of him, her original confident.

Maybe this year he would get the nerve to figure out what his feelings were regarding Julie Jane Gaffney. And do something about it.


End file.
